


Exiled.

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, LISTEN TOMMY & RANBOO FRIENDSHIP IS !!! YEAHHH, Language, Mentioned characters that arent genuinely there, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), also not edited lol, and ranboo because their friendship is, but its only mentioned very slightly, i have no clue what to tag, i love and miss them so much, i referenced the business boys, im a tommy apologist sooo, im broken after the stream and im not even clingytwt lmao, loggers, no beta we just fucking die, oh no oh no i made a cold reference, same with dadza, the business boys r superior, this is just a word dump lols, tommy is gonna flip his shit!!, tommy just misses lmanburg man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Ayo,,, what if I- Wrote a little drabble after the stream?? lets go-
Relationships: TommyInnit & Going insane, also forgot but TommyInnit & Being Sad, mentioned tommyinnit & ranboo
Series: my dsmp stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Exiled.

**Author's Note:**

> started right after tommy ended his stream getting exiled lols

Tommy was so over it.

Like genuinely just done.

He was tired.

...

...

And cold.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to see Tubbo again. But he couldn't. He knew nobody wanted to see him.

Well, he wasn't so sure on that one.

Ranboo probably wanted to see him. Fuck, He wanted to see him too. He missed him. A lot. Ranboo was one of the only genuine people to him in a while seeing as of recent events. He'd even stood up for him the other day.

He hated this stupid server. He wanted to leave, or to just not exist.

H̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶s̶i̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶b̶o̶y̶s̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶W̶i̶s̶p̶,̶ ̶D̶e̶o̶,̶ ̶L̶u̶k̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶B̶i̶t̶z̶e̶l̶.̶ ̶

He missed alive Wilbur. He missed being at home with just him, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur. Oh, what he would do to have that back.

...

But for now, he would sleep.

H̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶.̶

**Author's Note:**

> idk word spam/drabble brought to you by me because im so  
> i dont know-  
> comment mod is on btw because this is kinda just me word dumping in a way


End file.
